


Waddle

by HQuinn



Series: Warden Arianna [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari is feeling a little self conscious and Anders helps her feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waddle

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during chapter 52 in "Finding Life Again" between Ari & Anders wedding and the epilogue
> 
> If you want to check me out, I'm on tumblr at: http://wardenari.tumblr.com/

Anders entered the small house on the castle grounds that they called home.  He’d been gone since before the sun rose that morning, and it was now long past set.  He barely had the door shut behind him when he was smashed into by and 11 year old Princess (who will tell you she will be 12 in three weeks, thank you very much).

“Welcome home, daddy Anders”, she said into his chest as she hugged him.

His heart fluttered at her name for him.  She had started calling him that about a month after the wedding and now almost 5 months later, it still made him feel nearly giddy at the words.  “Hi, meine Kleine” he hugged her back.  “It’s good to be home.”

“Mamá said you were helping a baby be born today.” She said to him.

Anders nodded.  “I was.  A little girl, almost as pretty as you.  But it took her a long time to come out, so I am tired now.  Where’s Mamá?”

“She’s in the kitchen,” Eleanor answered.  She turned and looked at the floor in the main room that was scattered with papers.  “Will you help me study?”

“Study what?”

“Uncle King wants me to sit in on a meeting with some Arls next week.  He said I need to read and learn all that” she pointed to the papers, “ before we meet.  It’s a lot” she rolled her eyes.

“Well, you know he needs to learn it all too.” Anders smiled, petting her head.  “I’m tired tonight, but how about tomorrow?”

“Ok,” she agreed, walking back to her studies.

Anders entered the kitchen to see his wife facing the sink, leaning on her arms.  He walked up behind her placing a kiss on her cheek.  She turned to face him and he could see the tears in her eyes.  “What’s wrong, love?”

Ari shook her head.  “It’s stupid, it really shouldn’t have upset me.” She wiped at her tears and gave him a smile.

“Something is making my beautiful wife cry,” he pushed some hair behind her ear, “Tell me what it is, sweetheart.”

Ari smiled at him.  “Earlier, when we went to the market, Ele said I waddled like a duck.  I know it’s silly and she didn’t mean anything by it. But Anders, look at how fat I am, how could you possibly find me beautiful.” She started crying again.

Anders pulled her face to his and kissed her softly.  His hand moved to her belly and he rubbed it.  “Love, you _are_ beautiful.  And you are not fat, you are carrying our son.  Before you, I never believed I’d find love, and as a Warden I never thought to have a child.  You have given me both, how could I not find you anything but magnificent.” He kissed her again.

Ari nodded and put her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest.  “Thank you, Anders” she sighed.

“I love you,” his whispered into her hair as he held her close.  “And I will talk to our daughter who clearly needs to pay more attention in her Etiquette lessons when it comes to not comparing people to animals.”

Ari snorted and pulled him closer, his arms wrapping around her, both feeling the love pouring off the other.


End file.
